Paying the Price
by sci-fi.is.my.life
Summary: Gwen disobeys Jack for the last time, paying the ultimate price for her selective hearing. Janto


**Don't touch**

**Pairing: Janto! Do I write anything else for Torchwood?**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as my offer of a bag of rainbow sherbet straps, 3 black jellybeans and the loose change I found in the bottom of my bag has been rejected by the BBC I do not own Torchwood, Jack, Ianto or Gwen. The last of which I'm kind of glad for. I do, on the other hand, totally PWN this fic so no stealy stealy hok? *crack toe knuckles menacingly***

**Author's note: WAILY WAIL! I'm sorry I've been away for so long! I've had the worst case of writer's block. This is the painstaking product of 5 months of head-banging, face-palming, computer-thumping and thesaurus searching so it's probably not the best but I tired.**

**OH! Before I forget, this is dedicated to TheWeddingFairy for letting me bounce ideas off her.**

**Enjoy my product of pain **

**Sci-fi**

**P.S I haven't forgotten Coffee Shop I just lost the way a bit with it but the next chapter should be up soonish, but be prepared to time travel back to Christmas!**

**Gwen waited for the bomb door to roll out of her way before descending into the depths of the Hub wondering if Jack would like her top with its plunging neck line and see through lacy bits.**

**She looked around in confusion when Jack didn't immediately come to greet her.**

"**Jack?" nothing.**

**She went up to his office thinking he might already be waiting for her.**

**No Jack**

**She went into the medical bay**

**No Jack**

**After a few minutes of doing what she was best at, wondering around looking confused and making a mess.**

**Note to mental self: clean up spilled files, knocked over wheelie chair and broken snow globe.**

**Before noticing the heat scan of the entire base on Ianto's old screen**

**One human shaped heat source down in one of the archives.**

"**Jack!" She bounced down the stairs trying to look perky because Jack looked at her when she was perky. As she got closer to the floor the scan said Jack was on she started to her clanking noises, not the thunk of her shoes on the stairs but more of a metal on metal clank.**

**She hurried down the last remaining steps and along the corridor.**

**She followed the corridor around three left corners, a right, another left, a curvy right and then along a straight bit. **

**The lights flickered off leaving her in pitch black darkness. She felt around for the wall but tripped over a box on the floor. She yelped in pain as she landed**

"**Gwen?" The voice of her almost conquest came from a few metres away**

"**Jack?" Footsteps rang out and came closer to her **

"**Gwen, what are you doing here?" Jack's face was illuminated above her by his vortex manipulatory watch thingy that she had never figured out what actually did. I mean, who knew what a vortex manipulator did?**

"**I came to see if you were alright after Ianto died. I thought you might want some **_**company" **_**Jack's face contorted into a mix of confusion, astoundment and disgruntledness. He probably wished they were upstairs so they would be closer to his bunker where the was a nice little bed, perfect for what she had in mind.**

"**No, Gwen. Go home to your husband, who you are pregnant to and who is waiting for you AT HOME" **

**Gwen shook her head in sympathy for the poor, misguided man in front of her, who obviously didn't understand that marriage didn't mean monogamy in this day and age.**

"**But, Jack. I couldn't just leave you all alone down here in the darkness" Jack stood up and looked down on her like she was something on his shoe, which she had become after she clung to his leg.**

"**Gwen, you should go home I have work to do" She jumped up beside him**

"**Ooooooh, what cha working on?""Nothing that you need to worry about. Go home." He turned and walked down the corridor away from her. He obviously wanted her to follow him.**

**She ran after him and followed him into a dimly lit room with six industrial style lamps shining down on a complicated looking piece of tech with all sorts of wires hanging out of it. Her eyes followed where some of the wires were going. Ianto.**

"**Oh my God, Jack! Why is he here? What are you doing with Ianto's stinking corpse?" Jack rounded on her eyes flashing, looking like he was ready to send her to hell.**

"**You do NOT talk about him like that. Ianto was a million times the person you'll ever be." She flinched back a bit at the anger in his voice. **

"**I'm sorry" Jack turned away from her and started connecting wires up to a pair of metallic handles sticking out of a flashing control panel.**

"**So what are you doing to him?" His shoulders stiffened as he worked**

"**I'm bringing him back" **

"**Why the hell would you want to do that?" He spun around sharply and glared at her**

"**Because I miss him and because I love him and because I never got to tell him that"**

"**Oh, well, whatever you're the one who'll have to put up with his sorry face" He snarled at her looking like he was holding himself back from pouncing at her and pulling her to the floor hopefully to do the dirty dance.**

"**Gwen, leave now or I will not be able to restrain myself from hurting you immensely" **

"**Ok, ok, I'm going" she left the room only to turn around and come straight back in. She beamed at Jack**

"**I'm back! Did you miss me?" His eyes flashed the prettiest blue as he glared at her**

"**No, Gwen. I did not. I wouldn't miss you if you fell off a cliff and died"**

**Her face fell**

"**Oh" She brightened" Well, thank God I'm not stupid enough to get myself killed"**

"**Sometimes I wonder. If you must stay, and be warned if you do the probability of your murder increases ten fold, please be quiet and just stay over there" He waved toward the corner.**

**She stayed in her special corner commentating what Jack was doing, he looked at her oddly for a few moments before ignoring her (obviously trying to restrain himself from jumping her).**

**After a while (five minutes, 13 and a half seconds) she started up her plan to try and seduce the man again. She coyly walked up to the hunk of metal running her fingertips over it lightly, looking all shy.**

"**So" Jack's eyes flickered up from his work briefly **

"**What Gwen?" Her hand reached the flashing control panel with the metal joystick things.**

"**What do these do?" She made to touch one**

"**DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!" Her hand stopped mere millimetres away from the first joystick. She smirked**

"**Or what?" He folded his arms and looked down at her**

"**Or it'll read your DNA and lock onto it to suck the life out of you and then you'll be dead" Her mouth dropped into an easy smile**

"**Is that all?" He looked confused**

"**What? What d you mean is that all? You will be dead if you touch that panel Gwen. Your life will be slowly sucked away, fed into the wires and then into Ianto. I don't want his amazingness tainted by your life force"**

"**Fine, whatever, I don't care" She flipped a hand dismissively**

**He turned back to the wires that Gwen was jealous of, because did Jack pay more attention to them than her? Yes. Did she want them destroyed for that? Yes, god damn it she would grind those wires into DUST!**

**Gwen started tapping out a beat on her leg. The started up with her other hand on her stomach. She started an entire song, beat thing going on by tapping on her leg, stomach, the floor, stamping her foot and making random noises along the way.**

**She kept this up for a few minutes before Jack though down his wires and whirled to face her**

"**Would you be QUIET!?!" she stopped tapping, stamping, making random noises in shock.**

"**Jack?" **

"**Honestly, Gwen. Go home. I don't want you here. Go. Home" Her eyes started to water.**

"**You don't want me here?" She snivelled pathetically.**

"**No" She rose in a way that always made her drama teacher smile.**

"**Fine, I shall end it all and you shall have to live with the knowledge that I killed myself because of you" before he could stop her, she lunged forward and grabbed the handles sticking out of the control panel.**

**She felt a slight zap shoot up her arm. Jack grabbed her and shook her. Hard.**

**He kept yelling "What have you done?" in her face. She tried to answer but she felt so weak, like the life was being drained out of her. She felt faint, so she closed her eyes and slept.**

**Jack dropped Gwen's lifeless and always useless body as the machine started to hum. He pointed his vortex manipulator at it and scanned the read out being fed right into his brain (vortex manipulators were handy like that, they just hooked into you mind waves and were off).**

**Everything was going as it should.**

**His eyes were drawn to Ianto, the man he loved was starting to twitch. He rushed over and grabbed Ianto's hand.**

**His hopeful eyes stared imploringly at his face as if his wishing would make him wake up faster.**

**It took a few minutes for Ianto's body to stop twitching. Jack was starting to lose hope that it would work, that Gwen had ruined his last chance to bring Ianto back (there was only one shot with The Machine) when suddenly Ianto flew up gasping**

"**Holy shit, is it like that for you every time?" Jack's mouth dropped as he stared at his now revived lover. Jack said nothing as he crushed Ianto to his chest and inhaled deeply. He felt Ianto hug him back with as much force.**

"**You're alive, Yan . You're alive" Ianto pulled back a little to smile at the man in his arms.**

"**Of course I am" **

**The pair clung to each other for an unknowable amount of time before Ianto whispered in Jack's ear.**

"**we should probably move this upstairs, as much as I love the archives I'd rather be more" He gave Jack a pointed look "comfortable"**

**Jack grinned **

"**I like the way you think Mr Jones" Jack helped Ianto to his feet, hand around his waist. **

"**Jack" **

"**Hmm?""Why is Gwen on the floor with no visible signs of life?" Jack blinked as he realised Gwen was still lying dead on the floor**

"**Oh she disobeyed a direct order again"**

"**Again? At least this time she learnt her lesson" Jack smiled at the man in his arms**

"**Indeed she did"**

**The pair headed up through the darker level of the Hub toward the light they could now freely enjoy without the annoying shadow of Gwen hanging over their heads.**

_**Fin**_

_**Author's Note: Reeeeeeview iiiiiiiiiit. You know you want to. It would mean the world to me! Like, for real. In return I shall give you the remaining rainbow sherbet straps and 2 and a half black jellybeans I have left over from my failed attempt to buy the rights to Torchwood.**_


End file.
